The present invention relates to a method of controlling pests and more particularly to a method of preparing and applying a pesticide which affects octopamine receptor sites in insects, arachnids and larvae.
Many chemicals and mixtures have been studied for pesticidal activity for many years with a goal of obtaining a product which is selective for invertebrates such as insects, arachnids and larvae thereof and has little or no toxicity to vertebrates such as mammals, fish, fowl and other species and does not otherwise persist in and damage the environment. Most products of which the applicants are aware and which have sufficient pesticidal activity to be of commercial significance, also have toxic or deleterious effects on mammals, fish, fowl or other species which are not the target of the product. For example, organophosphorus compounds and carbamates inhibit the activity of acetylcholinesterase in insects as well as in all classes of animals. Chlordimeform and related formamidines are known to act on octopamine receptors of insects but have been removed from the market because of cardiotoxic potential in vertebrates and carcinogenicity in animals and a varied effect on different insects. Also, very high doses are required to be toxic for certain insect species.
It is postulated that amidine compounds affect the octopamine sensitive adenylate cyclase present in insects [Nathanson et al, Mol. Parmacol 20: 68-75 (1981) and Nathanson, Mol. Parmacol 28: 254-268 (1985)]. Another study was conducted on octopamine uptake and metabolism in the insect nervous system [Wierenga et al, J Neurochem 54, 479-489 (1990)]. These studies were directed at nitrogen containing compounds which mimic the octopamine structure.
Insecticides such as trioxabicyclooctanes, dithianes, silatranes, lindane, toxaphen, cyclodienes and picrotoxin act on the GABA (gamma amino butyric acid) receptor. However, these products also affect mammals, birds, fish and other species.
There is a need for a pesticide which targets only insects, arachnids and their larvae and does not produce unwanted and harmful affects on other species.